


Click

by mamaclover



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Other, dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 01:00:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13260288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamaclover/pseuds/mamaclover
Summary: You thought life in Union would be perfect.The monsters in the dark will prove that wrong.





	Click

Union was, in a word, perfect. The weather was never too warm or too cold but just right. The sun would shine, the birds would happily chirp outside the window and the neighbors always greeted each other with a wave and a smile as bright as the sun.  
Everything seemed so perfect.  
So why was the person who had smiled so sweetly at you just a moment ago now ran at you with her eyes rolled up, skin bulging from her face as if boiling from below and foaming at the mouth?

You wanted to call out for help but as the sky darkened and the street lights came on, more screams could be heard. 

People were changing, growling and chasing those around you and you wondered if you were going to end up just like them.

The woman was rushing towards you, screaming and thrashing around! Quickly thinking, you ducked from her path and ran for your home. Moving here made you think you would be safe, working a the bar and getting to know your neighbors with hardly any troubles.

You slammed against the door, finding it locked for some reason even though you had just stepped out to grab your mail before heading out to work. You knew you didn't lock it.  
Struggling to maybe jostle it open, another scream made you jump and look around for the source.

"City Hall! We gotta get to City Hall!"

A regular at the bar came running past with a few of the 'monsters', seeming to try to get the news out.  
Only to trip over his own feet.  
You watched in horror as the monsters bombarded him, the neighbor who chased you included.

Though a pang of guilt hit you when you realized that with the monsters distracted by tearing the man apart, you could make a run for city hall.  
The screams of the man pierced your ears but you ran as fast your legs could carry you.  
There were moments you had to hide, praying the shambling husks wouldn't stumble over you as you laid low in some bushes pressed against an empty home.

You were almost caught, shivering when a monster spewing some gas that almost made you vomit passed close. You had to swallow bile that threatened to come up and blow your cover.  
The shrieking monster almost looked as if it was made from different parts of people which made you wonder if she had caught you, would you have been added to her body?

You took in a deep breath after sneaking away, holding in the cough when the smell of death and decay filled your senses. Your eyes watered, unsure if it was from the smell of the fear creeping up your spice when a terrifying thought came to mind.

Were you going to die here?

Just earlier, Union smelled of honeysuckles and someone starting up the grill for a barbecue but now it smelled of death.  
The bodies were starting to pile up and burnt flesh filled the air along with the nauseating green gas the monster spewed. 

You just wanted to wake up.

A hiss made you hurry out from your hiding spot to head towards the city hall. You remember going there once, seeing an older white haired secretary smiling as you filled out the forms when moving in.  
You hoped City Hall was safe.

 

The fountain that was usually spouting water that almost sparkled was broken, the middle column snapped in half in the empty center where pennies gathered at the bottom. One of those pennies had been yours, along with the wish of a better life in Union. 

If only you had known. 

More screams from behind pulled you from your thoughts, your feet taking you to the steps of City Hall quickly. The sound of a saw made you freeze, knowing if you turned around, you would see your death.

A maniacal laugh that drew nearer made your legs shake even with your hands just a fingertip away from opening the door.  
The laughter escalated, the sound of metal scrapping against the concrete street before someone yelled in fear.  
You took the chance to push the doors open, quickly turning to stare in horror at a monster that was bigger than the green mist spitting creature, made of too many body parts to count that were tied together to make limbs with what looked like barbed wire.  
The most distinct thing of this monster besides the obvious saw the size of your entire body were the matching three heads.  
Long, straight black hair tangled together with identical faces, blood dripping from their black, soulless eyes with matching sadistic smiles.

Those heads were focused on a group of people, all cowering in fear while looking towards you as if there was something you could do.  
The door creaked, catching the saw monster's attention.

"Hurry!"

You left the door open, watching and hoping the monster was slower than all the other ones you ran into today. You watched in shock as the monster reared it's arm back before slamming it forward as everyone made it to the steps.  
As if from a horror movie, the saw cut through the group of four with such ease it almost didn't seem real.  
When the splash of blood hit your face, the smell of copper and the warmth hitting you harder than anything so far, you lost your voice when you tried to scream as you realized it was all real.

The monster's faces were decorated with blood to match yours, that sick smile still plastered on her three faces before a tongue longer than a normal humans licked a strip of blood away.

Soft giggles turned into full blown laughter as the monster stepped onto the mess that was once the townsfolk you had thought one day you would see at the bar.  
Fearing you were next as the monster came closer, you slammed the heavy wooden doors shut and made sure to lock it up tight!

You half expected the saw to enter the door as you backed away. It reminded you of an old movie with an ax through the door and you without a knife.  
A gunshot from the distance must have took the monster's attention away from you as you heard the thudding of her footsteps faded away.  
You waited, scared it was going to come back and burst through the door but after a few minutes, you let out the sigh you had been holding in. 

Feeling slightly better in the silence of city hall, you decided to see if anyone was still here. You could only hope there was some sort of end of the world bunker hidden away.

The front desk was empty, not seeing the white haired secretary anywhere so you passed the archway leading to the offices. A few of the doors were locked, leaving only a staircase leading o the second floor.

"Ahhhhn~"

A soft moan caught your ear, hearing it from up top the steps. It sounded like a woman, making you curious if there was someone here and possibly hurt.  
Heavy, uneven footsteps above you made you nervous but you had to find out. You didn't want anyone else die in front of you again.  
The creaking of the stairs made you shiver as you slowly stepped up one by one.

Another soft moan made you freeze. It didn't sound like someone hurt. It was a tone that was suggestive and left you flushed in the face.  
It wasn't someone who was hurt but sounded as if they were...intimate.

You climbed the rest of the stairs, seeing a glow of red from beneath a door at the end of the hall.  
The door was ajar, leaving you to wonder if whoever - or whatever - had entered the red room.  
The silence of the hall made you nervous, wondering if it was really just you and the unknown being in the city hall or if there were things lurking in the shadows. 

The hall seemed to stretch further away when you took your first step, as if you got a sudden case of vertigo and lost your grip.  
Another step didn't feel closer but you kept walking until you reached the door.  
Your arms were pinned to your side, hands clenched tightly as you waited for the door to open.  
It had to. With everything happening as it was with your neighbors turning into murderous monsters, a woman fusing into other people to spew awful gas and a hideous, grotesque monster waving a saw around.

You didn't want to say it out loud but the thought crossed your mind.

"It couldn't get any worse."

The words slipped out, scaring yourself when your voice echoed down the hall.

"Ahh~?"

A voice, the same one that you thought was someone injured, was on the other side of the door.  
The muddled pane of the glass in front of you hid any details of the room but something appeared.  
It seemed misshapen but you blamed it on the glass as you felt a wave of relief wash over you.  
You wanted to open the door and see if this survivor was safe but heard a strange sound from the otherside.  
A click.  
A camera click.

Were they taking pictures of everything that was happening?

You swallowed the spit that gathered in your mouth, thankful for it to treat your dry throat before trying to find your voice.

"Hello? Is anyone there?"

The figure on the other side of the window froze, becoming stiff and still.  
It heard your and you wanted an answer. 

"Please. Say something?"  
"Ahhh!?"

The voice was closer, hearing the door creak open which made your head snap to look over.  
Expecting to see a familiar face, maybe the secretary or a city hall worker, your heart sank and the world felt as if it stopped spinning.

"Ahhh!"

Another monster. Or at least the head was.  
It was an old style camera, the lens focused on your with the bulb looming near.  
The neck stretched out, showing where a hand was holding the thick neck. The hand wasn't attached to an arm though, you saw as the neck stretched further out the door.  
The hands looked as if they had melted onto the camera, as if someone had burnt to death while clinging to the camera.

A soft coo came from the monster, the camera pushing itself into your space and making you jump!  
You wanted to pull away, to turn and run but you knew if you ran, you were dead.

The name plate on the door caught your eye on the door, watching in disbelief as the letter that once read 'office' turned into 'Obscura'.  
You blinked, wondering if it was the effects from the gas from earlier messing with you still but it didn't change.

"O-Obscura?"

The name made the monster coo, sounding excited about you speaking her name before she pulled back into the red room.  
You were stuck now.  
If you tried to sneak away, the monster who you guessed was named Obscura would probably come find you and who knew what she was capable of.  
The door was kicked open, knocking into you and pushing you back onto the floor by the brute force!

With the world spinning once more, you tried to clear your vision as the thudding footsteps shook you to your core. 

"Ahhh~"

In front of you was a beast of nightmares.  
The head was indeed the camera with the neck stretching out but the body was some sort of fleshy monster. Three legs long and shapely but covered in bruises, bursting veins and blood spots were the reason behind the strange footsteps. Even more so were the dark red ballerina slippers on each foot.  
The slippers weren't red naturally and you didn't have to wonder long why they were almost brown at this point.

This monster, Obscura, left you shivering in fear as she towered over you.

"Ahhhn~?"

A curious moan, stepping through the door to kneel lower to you. Her camera clicked and you were frozen. It was as if everything was turned into a photo around you and you were now a part of it.

Obscura seemed pleased at the sight, stepping closer even with unsteady steps before you could try to move.  
Nothing moved, not even able to blink as the lens was in your face.

A flash from the bulb pulled you away from whatever trapped you and you collapsed onto your back!  
You were panting, taking in all the air you could when you were released. When she froze you, you stopped breathing.

A giggle made you open your eyes and were shocked by the sight above you.  
The three legs of Obscura were positioned around your body so her feet kept you trapped by pressing into your sides and in between your legs.  
Her body was shaking and camera lens seeming to focus only on you.  
You wanted to call out for help, licking your lips and opening your mouth but nothing came out.  
Not a sound but just a breathless gasp.

Feeling something drip onto your face made you jump in fright and look up for the source.  
You wish you hadn't.  
Above you, in between Obscura's legs was what you could only assume to be her privates. The lips were plump and bruised while leaking an almost foul smelling fluid.  
Obscura cooed softly, her legs spreading and lowering herself closer to you!  
You couldn't help but start to scoot backwards when she let go, fearful of what her plan was.

When she saw you start to move, something ripped from behind her and appeared!  
It shone in the dim red light coming from the room and you thought this was it.  
They looked like needles and you felt sick when the reared back.

In a blink of an eye, a hot searing pain settled into your shoulder. It burned, making your eyes water as you tried to turn your head to where the pain came from.  
There, in your right shoulder, was the thick appendage that looked like a mix of steel and flesh with the sharp blade covered in what looked like Obscura's flesh stretched to it's limits on it.  
The pain didn't hit you immediatly, your body in shock just for a moment before it hit you hard enough to make you scream!

Obscura seemed to almost giggle at your pain.

You wanted to struggle, maybe thinking you could lodge the sharp arm out but you knew if you tried to run again, you might get another wound. It didn't feel like it was all the way through your shoulder but it still throbbed and burned.

When you looked back up at Obscura, her lens was in your face! A click and you were frozen once more!  
The feeling hit you harder this ime, already out of breath from dealing with the pain that left you struggling to stay awake.  
You couldn't pass out like this. You knew if you did, you might not wake up.

Another click.

Instead of catching your breath, Obscura didn't give you the chance.  
Her legs spread, what could be considered her hips lowered and she pressed her slippery lips against your face!

Obscura started to grind, her thick lips rubbing against your cheek which made you grimace. 

A growl above you was all your heard before the blade in your shoulder started to dig deeper! You gasped which seemed what the monster wanted as she pressed her disgusting pussy against your open mouth!  
The smell was bad but the taste was worse. It almost had an acidic taste, making you want to gag but started to twirl your tongue in hopes of getting the monster off.  
Maybe even have her pull the blade out.

A sweet moan made you shiver, trying to catch your breath when she pulled up for a moment only to press back down harder!

Now she was in charge, once again thrusting and grinding against your face. Her juices dripped onto your face, smearing it all over and leaving you try not to vomit.  
You wanted this to be over. At this point maybe it would've been better to die by that other monster. At least it would have been quick.

Now you had to suffer with this monster on top of you.

Obscura suddenly stopped, noticing how you were moving or even paying attention. A hiss was heard above you and another sharp pain shot through your stomach!

Your body was rigid, scared to move as Obscura moved her legs like a spider before you looked down where the pain was coming from.

Another blade was shoved into your stomach, blood staining your shirt as it dug deeper.  
You shivered as Obscura moaned, pulling the blade out from both wounds and making you cry out.  
Now you were left lightheaded, panting heavily as Obscura giggled and came back over you to stare down before a flash, click and you were frozen once more.

The blood that you felt leaking from your wounds stopped, bubbling almost out of your stomach but not moving in it's snails pace.

Obscura took this chance to climb back over you to start to grind herself once more, that almost human like moan loud in your ears.  
She seemed satisfied even with you not reacting in this state. Just having the control over you seemed to get her off, leaking more fluids on your face. 

The lack of air, like the last time, made you feel like you were going to die. The tight grip around your throat where the breath stuck, desperate to come out made your eyes start to roll back.

Obscura's pace quickened, practically humping your face with her moans gaining sound and pitch!  
You didn't expect to see her shivering as you assumed was her monstrous orgasm.  
It was confirmed when she almost collasped on top of you, her long legs shaking as they tried to keep her from smashing your head.

At this point, it would be a better death than to suffer in this frozen space, dying from the lack of air.

Obscura pulled up finally, cooing softly before the blades reappeared behind her back. The haunting red light from the room made this scene almost picture perfect, you thought grimly.  
If you could laugh, you would probably start only for the laugh to turn to sobs. 

Not just one blade but both swung down, piercing you in the chest and arm! She didn't stop there. She pulled out to keep finding new spots as if you were a pin cushion to her.

You felt the initial stabs but the pain didn't follow yet. You knew though, once that camera clicked is when it would hit you.  
The burning pain but ten fold.  
Maybe more if she didn't stop.  
One blade stuck into the side of your head, pinning your ear and you didn't know if she cut it off completely.

When all movement stopped and black lining your vision, Obscura leaned back down with her lens showering your bloodied face.  
Though the blood didn't flow, it's warmth splashed every time she pulled out and stained everything. 

A giggle was all your heard before the click.

Everything hit you all at once.  
The smell of her putrid liquids, the painful intake of breath that burned and the throbbing of each wound hitting you harder than anything.

You lost count how many times she stabbed you when you were on the cusp of passing out, probably close to death with how long you were frozen.  
But now you knew. 

Blood puddled under you like a warm bath, making you shiver and cough up even more blood.

You knew.

Obscura was twisting her head, much like a dog trying to figure out something unknown to it. She leaned closer, moaning softly before the world started to fade.  
You could hear your heartbeat in your ears, steady at first before it lost the rhythm. The pain was fading, just a dull throb while your head felt as if someone filled it with helium and was trying to detach itself from your body. 

Obscura sat next to you, looking you up and down as if she didn't understand what was happening.

You finally let out the laugh you wanted to be heard. It didn't sound like your anymore. Just a raspy sound until the coughing interrupted the sound. 

Soon, Obscura's camera became blurry as if she was moving too fast but with the last bit of strength, you reached up with the arm that wasn't mangled to touch the lens of Obscura.  
A smear of blood was probably all she saw when your hand fell and everything went black.

Your last thought was still about the strange monster and the sound you heard when your hand dropped.

Click.


End file.
